


Six Hundred Seventy-Eight Cupcakes Later

by pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Banter, Community: hd_erised, Cupcakes, Digital Art, Fanart, Frosting, H/D Erised 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Harry and Draco are tasked with icing 678 cupcakes for an event honouring over a decade passing since the Battle of Hogwarts.





	Six Hundred Seventy-Eight Cupcakes Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoubleApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/gifts).



> Hello dear DoubleAppled, I hope you like the illustration I have created for you! I got inspired by one of the prompts on your registration form. I was imagining that Harry and Draco would be the last ones to arrive to set up the commemoration event and thus Hermione, the head organizer, would give them the last remaining task: icing ALL the cupcakes for the guests. "No probl-" Harry would start to say. "The Muggle way," Hermione would cut in, lifting a hand up to signify that her word was final. And then by the 677th cupcake, they'd blame it on going crazy from all the icing but... they'd actually start enjoying each other's company. A lot. :)

[ ](https://imgur.com/xTySHFh)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
